


what is love?

by rosyemperor



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, aged up for the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyemperor/pseuds/rosyemperor
Summary: maybe it was the lights, maybe it was jisung's voice as he mirrored twice. maybe it was nothing of the sort. maybe he was simply in love with his best friend.





	what is love?

Maybe it was the countless beers, maybe it was Felix’s obsession with playing twice songs non-stop. Maybe it was the late-night hours leading his stream of consciousness to the same sea over and over again or maybe it was the way the dim light seemed to accentuate his best friend’s soft features and shine only on him for Minho to see. Maybe it was their intertwined hands and circles being softly drawn on his palm. Maybe falling in love with Jisung was just a matter of the moment. 

“We should decide how to sleep, right?” A voice –Chan— inquired from behind them, pulling Minho out of his own mind. Their nice group of nine were spending a week at Changbin’s beach house (“it’s my grandparents, actually! Not mine! This is merely a favour and we should keep it safe!”, he could hear the shorter’s voice piercing through his brain) to make the best of the time off they had left before going back to university. For the most of them, it was their last year, so they were both excited and terrified of what it had to offer: most people would tell them it was the best, some would cry in agony just by thinking about it. What Minho thought about it was more along the lines of “let’s wing it!”, so the get together was mostly about his friends and minimally about toasting to getting out, and he was okay with that. Either way, there was alcohol to boost, food to explode and all the music they could choose from, as well from an assorted collection of board games, which he secretly loved, but wouldn’t really admit to it.

Truth be told, it was actually the first time the nine of them went away together, as far as he could recall. Sure, they hung out a lot, went on parties, and travelled, but it was never the whole group sleeping at the same house, just them and it was weirdly making him feel nervous.

“There are enough beds for everyone, but we will definitely have to share.” Changbin stated, shrugging. He sat with Felix between his legs, even though there were more than enough seats for the other. “Who you share with it’s up to you, I’m taking Felix though, he’s petite and won’t take up too much space.”

Way to underplay his feelings, Minho thought before speaking. “I will share with Jisung then, he’s so short and thin it will be like having a bed all to myself!” Honestly, he could feel the hit before it came. Jisung was looking at him with a fake mad expression on his eyes, hammering at his arms non-stop and calling him an asshole. He looked down at his best friend, and winked his eye at him, earning a harder hit.

“I request to speak with Hyunjin! Get me away from this meanie!” Jisung exclaims, jumping from where he was seated to run towards their tallest friend, the aforementioned Hyunjin. He was quickly intercepted by Jeongin, who basically shoved him to the sofa and went to hold Hyunjin between his arms.

“As if! I’m keeping Hyunjin.” To which a visibly jealous Seungmin replied by taking _both_ of their hands, nothing else nothing more. With that, it was pretty much settled, because no one really doubted Chan and Woojin were going to share a bed, anyway.

“Okay, so” Chan spoke. “Let’s get drunk guys!” Felix shouted, effectively stopping whatever it was the other had wanted to say. Everyone just laughed, and their party of nine begun.

Merely an hour after, the kitchen was a total mess. They had been drinking the whole day, but beer was one thing, gin was another. Besides, Hyunjin was a really dramatic dancer who would aggressively bounce his arms up and down even if he was holding a drink in them. It wasn’t _just_ his fault, though: Han Jisung was just as clumsy as they came, even clumsier a few drinks in. Minho counted at least three spilt were made by Jisung, two by Hyunjin and the others were unaccounted for, everyone was pretty drunk, so it didn’t really matter. He wasn’t, though, which meant he needed to catch up to the one who was following the choreography of La Macarena atop of the table.

The night keeps on seeing them acting dumb until most of them are about to pass out from exhaustion and a surprisingly sober Changbin has to point in the direction of each room. The Macbeth Witches –or Hyunjin, Jeongin and Seungmin, thought that was less fun— went first, Minho following shortly after, leaving the rest of them dancing the night away.

He got out of the jeans and shirt he was wearing and put on his pyjamas, without even going to clean his face. In all honesty, he had no idea how to actually get to the bathroom from his room, and he was too drunk to care. His clothes now laid atop of a chair, and he was half-way through actually putting on sleeping clothes when Jisung came in, all red and giggly from drinking and god, he was the most beautiful sight Minho had ever seen. Except, he thought that every time he so much as glanced as Jisung, and he had for long. Minho smiled at him, almost tripping on his own pants.

“You look stupid.” Jisung stated, coming closer to the bed until he could drop on it. It seemed he had no intention of getting changed, his clothes were comfortable anyway.

“You look drunk.” Minho replied. He did, his eyes were all glassy and shinier than usual, the bright moonlight reflecting on them like they were a pool. Minho didn’t know how to swim, but he would jump right inside Jisung’s eyes, no second thought. You look drunk and pretty, he thought.

Jisung patted at the empty place on the mattress, smiling groggily. “Lay down with me”, he sang-song. It sounded convincing enough for Minho, and the bed _was_ inviting, and he was planning to sleep before his friend had come in, anyway. So, he laid down.

The sound of music from the living room was getting through the walls, he noticed once his head was quiet enough to let him _hear_. He couldn’t really make what song was it, but Jisung was cutely dancing along to it. He was so easily excited by everything and anything, Minho thought tenderly. It was kind of what had made them friends: Jisung always seemed to be paying attention to everything, genuinely wanting to know more about the world, about people, about Minho in particular. While other people would tune out of conversations after a few of exchanges, Jisung just… focused. It was so endearing that it made Minho not want to let go.

But he was more than that: Jisung was witty and funny, he always knew what to say and how to say it. He never shied away from the spotlight, and was quick to notice when others were uncomfortable, so he also had the rare quality of knowing _when_ not to speak. He was deep and interesting, and they build rapport as soon as they met.

It was during their first year of university. Minho had previously decided that he was not going to actively look for friends, because if they had to come, they would come. It’s not that he didn’t _want_ friends, it was just that trying hard didn’t suit him at all, or so he claimed. In reality, it had more to do with being fatally terrified of attempting only to be met with the same thing he always was: a hollow carcass resembling a friendship but was nothing of the sort, and people who ran away as soon as he let his guard down. And that was how he found himself sitting last row, wearing a black reebok hoodie and black jeans, all his books spread on the table and a sour look on his face. I’d like to try those lemons you must’ve been eating, Jisung had said before joining him on the table. Minho hadn’t been actively trying to make friends, yet the other had just appeared and soon enough they became attached at the hip.

Jisung had introduced him to Changbin, Chan and Seungmin. Chan and Changbin were his childhood friends, they had known each other since the cradle, and had never separated, even when they went to different high schools. Then, as luck would have it, they ended up studying Music at the same college –Minho would later learn they had always planned to do that but had actually happened by chance—. Seungmin was Jisung’s roommate for the year, but they had hit it off quickly and had introduced him to his friends. “That included you, too”, Jisung added, kind of melting Minho’s heart right then, right there.

Not even a week after, Minho did the same for Jisung, and took him to meet Hyunjin, Woojin and Felix, his best friends. They, minus Felix, lived pretty close, not just between them, but to the University of Arts. It wasn’t that weird that his life-long friends all had ended up together, he thought. They all shared the same interests, in one way or another, so they were bound to meet whether it was on academies or just by some overhearing in school. Jisung liked to point him out how his eyes shone every time he recalled a memory of them. “They’re lucky to have you”, was his friend’s reaction upon meeting them. “I am lucky to have them, and you.”, Minho had answered, absent-mindedly. Later, they had gone on to meet Jeongin, who was yet to begin college, but was probably Minho’s closest friend of the bunch.

Soon enough, they had merged into one big group and the rest, as they liked to say, was history.

The music was still piercing through the walls, and Minho traced Jisung’s face with his fingers without even realising. Big round eyes were looking into his with curiosity and something else he couldn’t really identify, he liked Jisung’s eyes, a lot. He also liked how soft his skin felt under his touch, softer than silk and ten times better, because it was Jisung. He was beautiful, incredibly so, but not in a sculptural way. Jisung was special and bright, like a sunset. He was as exquisite as the first breezes of summer, shifting the world to become a warmer place. Some time ago, he would’ve said winter was his favourite season, but now he much preferred the balminess, the clear blues skies, and Jisung.

“What is love?” Jisung suddenly asked, startling Minho. The question caught him completely off guard, until he heard Felix shrieking Twice’s song through the door. He laughed to himself, planning to ignore his friend, but the other was looking at him intently, like he wanted an answer. Minho just shrugged his shoulders, laughing at him, hitting Jisung in the chest.

“I am pretty sure love is light.” Jisung begun, magically sobered up. Minho was curious, so he paid attention (he would pay attention to whatever Jisung had to say, anyway). “You know, like in the movies, when even though you can see the whole scene, there’s this special focus on the person they love.” He went on, his voice gradually becoming softer. “But I don’t mean just that,”, he continued, raising his tone again, getting increasingly excited. “I think love is how everything seems painted differently when you’re with that person: how when you’re together doing the most mundane thing, the world is a little brighter and it dims out when they’re not with you. It’s not necessarily a colour, but the vibrance and bright seems slightly gone, and you had never noticed the world being grey-ish before they appeared and lit it for you.”

Jisung hadn’t even breathed all the way through his rant, Minho, on the other hand, had needed to take so many breaths he must’ve sucked up all the oxygen in the room. ‘What is love?’, well, that was easy. Jisung was partially right: love was, indeed, light. Like the golden shine he seemed to carry with him wherever he went, brighter than the sun. It came from his skin, kissed by the warmth of summer itself, it stemmed from his inviting personality, so loud you couldn’t help to be guided _in_. Jisung’s gleam made the world into an idyllic place. It wasn’t just that, though. Love was the scent of pancakes in the morning, with so much chocolate they were basically drowned in it mixing in the air with the smell of freshly baked cheesecake. Love was the sound of laughter filling the room, and the _lack_ of sound that was somehow comfortable enough it didn’t make Minho want to fill it with nonsense, yet it also was actual nonsense the both of them could easily say to each other. Love was holding hands when times were tough and when times were kind, love was the softness of Jisung’s face under his touch seconds ago. The sweetness of love, though, that was something he was yet to taste. Either way, Minho had his answer perfectly clear: love was the way Jisung managed to infiltrate his every sense.

Love was Jisung himself, not that he would ever say it out loud.

“But I don’t know, I’ve never been loved.” His best friend added, after a while. Minho could hear his heart breaking as his hand reached to cup Jisung’s face, something inside him aching for the other. Jisung smiled at the touch and Minho felt braver than he had ever felt, putting his face closer, at kissing distance. Their noses were touching, and their eyes locked.

Maybe it was the moonlight coming through the windows, maybe it was the outline of Jisung’s face looking tender. Maybe it was the question still resonating on his head. Maybe it was the other’s affirmation. Maybe it was just realising just how wrong Jisung was. He leaned in, surely planting his lips on Jisung’s. Jisung kissed him back, Minho tentatively opened his lips, the other followed. They fit perfectly against each other, moving in perfect harmony, like they were following a rhythm only they could hear. He let his tongue wander past Jisung’s lips, Jisung doing the same. It was like a waltz, and it was taking over everything, because Minho was kissing Jisung and Jisung was kissing him back, and love tasted just as sweet as he had imagined.

Outside the room, ‘What is love?’ kept on playing as their friends danced outside without knowing right then, Minho was sure of what love was as he kept on kissing Jisung until the moon went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> SO here I am with another very short very fluffy minsung! i love them so much oh my god this is serious their dynamic is just awesome i want to write them... ANWYAYS my twitter is @ultlinos if you want to be friend and read my screaming over minho all the time! ♥ 
> 
> ALSO i am really sorry if this has many errors... i didnt really beta this so, yeah, sorry!!!!


End file.
